Rosa Enora: Season 1
by RozaEnora
Summary: this is my version of Naruto if my OC was in it. If you don't like it, don't read it - - please don't send me hate reviews. Anyways this is going to be very long and I will continue adding onto it every week. I hope you enjoy mature for language and violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter One: My New Begginning

_**Rosa Enora**_

_**Chapter 1: My New Beginning**_

It must have been the fourth day of constant running from the dark enemy ninja. I couldn't believe they found me. I had staged my death perfectly! It had been working for a year now… Yet they were able to find me again.

I was covered in blood. Some of it was mine; most of it was theirs. The battle was me against twenty very skilled ninja from all over the world who wanted me. I killed most of them in a matter of hours, but the chakra I used, and my body damaged severely. I couldn't fight anymore. I had to run.

I was so tired though… barely any chakra and running for days on end? Normal ninjas can't possibly do such a thing, but the world hadn't met me… Still, even I was wearing thin, but I could still since there chakra and had to keep going.

_They can't use me, _I thought to myself, _I will not let them take me!_

I ran faster, hoping they would stop before I had to. But out of nowhere, a ninja came out in front of me and kicked me in the face, making me fall from the trees to the ground. I flipped over, landing on my feet as I wiped the blood from my lips.

_I'm so weak right now, I couldn't since any of his chakra. This is bad._

He was chuckling as he walked towards me. "So this is the all powerful ninja we've been hearing about?" he said, "You're the one who killed twenty S ranked ninja in a couple hours? The blood thirsty girl who took out our best men?"

I stood up; trying hard to make sure I didn't tremble. I would not look weak in front of the enemy. "I'm not quite sure I'm blood thirsty, but everything else seems up to date", I said with a smirk.

"You don't really look that tough to me. I'll take you here and now!" The man took out a scroll and marked it with his blood. "Release! Fire devil jutsu!" immediately after that, a huge ball of dark chakra the color of tar came up behind him, fused with fire. It rose into the air and took shape of what looked like an angel, but a dark one, evil as could be.

_If I want to survive, I'll have to go into that stage. It's the only way, _I told myself calmly. I closed my eyes, stayed focused; blocked everything out. All the noise from the dark angel blurred away as I found that place. That place of pure light.

"Guardian angel light!" and then I knew it was over for him and his team mates behind him. The light shot out of my eyes as I opened them and began to float a foot in the air. I walked on the air, going towards the man and his devilish creature. I was radiating light and knew I had nothing to fear.

"Attack her, Now!" The man was terrified, finally understanding that she was much stronger than he thought. The beast ran to me, shooting a wave of dark fire at me, but when the fire touched the light, it evaporated like water.

The beast went down with its fist, aiming to hit me with full force. I held up my hand, and right before it hit my hand, it stopped. The light became so bright it was killing the fire demon. Wings of light sprouted from my back, growing out far, and then curling around the enormous demon. They covered it completely from head to toe. I then closed my out stretched hand and watched the demon get crushed by light.

Its roar was horrendous; so loud and painful its agony could have been sensed miles away. It evaporated away, leaving nothing behind. I then stretched my arm from straight on top of my head, to stretch them out wide to either side of me. The light expanded out about a mile and a half until it stopped.

"Light barrier, darkness capture invasion", I said calmly as the entire perimeter around me radiated with light. I teleported until I was outside the dome of light and watched it shine brightly, killing all of the ninja that were following me. Any evil that laid inside of the dome of light was killed.

As I started to walk in the other direction, my angel light stage wore off, sending me to the ground in a heap. I had no chakra left what so ever. It was a mystery why I wasn't dead yet. On the ground on my hand and knees, holding my side in pain, I began to crawl. I needed to find help, so I crawled for a good hour, giving my all to find someone, when I came upon the Hidden Leaf Village gates.

Before I made it to the gates, my arms and legs gave out. I lifted on arm, starting to drag myself forward with it, when finally someone came out and found me. The man was tall with silver hair spiked upward. His face was masked in cloth, and one eye covered with his leaf ninja headband, and he wore the signature Jounin green attire. His hands were in his pockets like he had nothing to worry about. He looked at me with curiosity and boredom.

"You look like something the cat dragged in", he said in a monotone, unconcerned voice, "So what's a half dead kid like you doing out here?"

"I-I need help", I said quietly, "Please, they'll find me again if we don't-", I was stopped by a fit of pain in my chest. It felt like knives were being plunged into my heart and I let out a loud groan of pain. "ugh, listen to me. I've been going nonstop fighting, running, using chakra for four days with no break. I need help. I am in no condition to fight and if they get me or it'll be very bad." I looked into the strangers eyes from where I was on the ground as tears began to form and fall from my own. "I am too much of value, and if you don't have enough proof to save me, kill me. I can't let them find me or my body."

The man looked at me more seriously now, mixed with shock that someone so young would be willing to give up her life. He crouched down to my level and put a hand on my head. "Don't worry, kid. I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be fine, I promise."

I was so relieved I let my head fall to the ground and my eyes shut. "Rosa", I spoke quietly, barely audible.

"What was that?"

"My name, it's Rosa."

The masked ninja smiled at how fast I felt at ease with him. I was obviously skilled for my age, and knew the danger of different ninja and how giving names could be dangerous. But still, I had felt an odd feeling of trust in him. I felt that one day we would become in touch again.

He lifted me up in his arms bridal style, careful not to touch anything damaged on my body. We jumped through the trees to the village as I started dosing off from lack of chakra. I was too weak to even secure myself to his body. "Kakashi", he firmly said, as if to prove the trust was mutual.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Kakashi." I whispered before blacking out from the pain in my heart and only seeing the dark abyss behind my eyelids.


	2. Chapter Two: The Amazing Team Seven

_**Chapter 2: The Amazing Team 7**_

I took a deep breath. I've been through awful things, but I had always been the loner; the outcast. It came naturally to me then. But now I was to be put in a room full of people that I was going to have to… Be friends with? That was terrifying! I never even had friends before.

I was afraid they wouldn't like me; that they would be afraid. Various scenes went through my head on how my presents there could easily go wrong, and if it did what could I do? I had to stay there and become a Leaf Village shonobi. If I did that, then not only could I get strong enough if the enemy found me, but I'd be able to hide out with the rest of the world thinking I'm dead.

Calmly, I tightened the headband around my upper thigh, right below my short skirt, and stepped in the door. A lot of people looked my way which made me nervous, but I kept my cool. I stood strong and looked at the scene. Most of the kids were looking at me, but a few girls and two boys seemed to be having problems in the corner. The girls looked to be fighting about who got to sit next to a raven haired boy who looked less than interested. A Young yellow haired boy sat close by in an orange suit, looking very annoyed with the situation.

Finally, the girls realized they were the only ones talking and looked up at me. They seemed curious, but the blonde one in the purple outfit looked annoyed. The boys then looked to and I began to stride through the people to the front with a light smile on my face. The raven glared rather hard at me, making me feel uncomfortable, but I refused to even acknowledge his eyes on me. No one spoke to me, which gave me a bad feeling.

I was too nervous to speak to them first, never being in these situations before. I had never been required to make friends or teammates of any kind, so I had hoped someone would talk to me instead. Since no one did, I was sure I came off distant to the class.

I wondered if it because of what I was wearing. A small, white, off to the sides short sleeved, half top that basically just covered my breast with small shorts that stopped a little above mid thigh, with a white skirt over it that was just an inch longer with a cut in the middle of my right leg going all the way up to the waist band. I had always worn this outfit. My bother picked it out for me, saying it fit my power and personality. I had worn it ever since.

_Well that was a depressing thought, _I thought bitterly, but kept a smile on my face.

Maybe it was the bandages I wore around my body. They covered me from neck to toe. I always had worn them, and I wasn't going to start showing off my various curse marks and symbols that covered my body to the kids there.

I sat down in the second row to the front and everyone started talking quietly. I guessed it was all about me being there or whatever conversations were held before I came in. I heard the girls get back into their routine of squandering over the boy as one tried to sneak a seat beside him while the pink haired girl started at me. There growing noise gathered more girls, all wanting to sit beside the raven. He didn't seem that amazing to me. In fact, he actually seemed kind of weak to me for some reason.

The orange jumpsuit boy seemed very annoyed, mimicking my thoughts on him. The boy got up and sat on top of the raven's desk area, staring him dead in the eyes. He looked silly to me, like a little kid looking to be seen by adults.

The pink haired girl was the first to start shouting. "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" She looked rather annoyed at the orange suited boy who I assumed was Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan", Naruto said in a hushed tone. Naruto looked rather hurt to me, and I felt bad for him. He was obviously just trying to win her over. He wasn't any better at hiding his crush for her than hers for Sasuke, which I assumed was his name as well.

Naruto looked back to Sasuke with a fierce glare to match Sasuke's cold stare. Both looked increasingly annoyed by this, there faces only a few inches apart.

"Sasuke-kun, Just beat him up!" Sakura yelled out.

"Yeah!" Was added by the purple outfitted girl. If only they could see just how pathetic they looked right then. It was like watch seagulls squabble over dead fish.

Looking away from the little scrape the two boys and crowd of girls were having, I noticed the boy in front of Naruto and Sasuke was completely unaware of the entire brawl somehow. He was in an exciting conversation with his friend, completely ignoring them. When I saw the boy lift his elbow up and rear it back to lay it on the desk, I knew what was going to happen before it actually did.

Accidentally, the boy hit Naruto in the back, making Naruto lose the little balance he had. The boy looked back. "Oh! Sorry." But his apology was short lived when he realized just what he did.

The room got very quite. All the girls had finally shut up, looking dumbfounded at the site in front of them. They all stared blankly to see that Naruto lost just enough balance to get pushed directly into Sasuke's Lips.

There eyes widened and I just put my head down in my arms, laughing in embarrassment for them lightly to be unnoticed. That's what they got for being jealous and thinking they were better than everyone. It just came around and bit them in the ass.

When I turned back, the boys were gagging off to the sides, repulsed. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you", Sasuke said in a scratchy voice while he continued gagging.

"My mouth is gonna rot!" Naruto said, clutching his newly 'contaminated' throat. Naruto then quickly stopped. "I since danger", he whispered to himself, looking to side of him. He was right. There was danger.

Sakura and the crowd of girls looked at him in anger, dead eyes staring at him in hate. If he was lucky, he'd just get every bone in his body broken instead of dying. "Naruto… You."

"I-it was an accident", Naruto stuttered out. He knew his life was about to end just as much as I did.

_Well, I guess that's the consequence of jealousy between classmates_, I thought to myself, turning forward and away from the scene just as I heard "You're annoying" from Sakura, followed by a series of thuds. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, _poor Naruto, _I said to myself, opening my eyes with new light in them,_ but_ _he does seem interesting_.

After Naruto was successfully beat to a pulp, our sensei walked in. I remember Kakashi telling me about him and how he would instruct me for the first day. It was Iruka if I remembered correctly. He was strongly built, but I could see a definite softness in him. I could tell mostly by the kindness in his eyes. He had brown hair pulled up in a high pony tall and a thick cut across his nose. I instantly knew I'd like him.

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas", Iruka sensei told the class with a sense of pride in his voice, "But you are still new Genins. It's only going to get harder from here. Almost all of you will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."

Everyone in the class room raised their heads for that. Most of the girls were screeching about the chance to be in the same group as Sasuke. God, I had wished they could see how pathetic this made them look. At first it was just annoying, but it was starting to be too much and I had only been there a day at that point. I tried to keep my cool though

I could already hear Sakura and 'Ino-pig' ,as I heard Sakura call her a few times, squabbling in the back of the classroom.

I glanced over at Sasuke, seeing him looking less than interested in his surroundings. I just noticed his blue shirt with the high collar and white shorts. His hands were clasped in front of his face as if he was thinking about something important. I had to admit he was quite handsome, but his attitude and personality made him a complete ass.

He caught me looking at him and glared down at me, as if he wanted to shock me into looking away. I just smirk and continued to start for a second, before slowly turning my head just to prove to him he didn't faze me.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent", Iruka sensei continued, "I will now announce them."

I forgot iruka was there talking to us as everything around me began to go dark. I clenched my hands to my desk, trying to get a grip on reality. _No, not now! I can't do this now, _but it was too late. I was already taken to a different place; my mind.

"_So, you're already a genin and you haven't even had one day at the academy. Impressive, Rosa", _The voice was in the darkness of my mind. I couldn't pin point it or identify where it could come from. The only time I could see him was when he wanted me to. It was rare when he did, loving the way it annoyed me when I was left in the dark.

"Go away, you devil!" I screamed to the abyss, knowing it would get me nowhere. "Just leave me alone for two damn seconds already!"

"_Rosa, you know as well as I do that won't happen. I'm apart of you, and you are a part of I. You think you can use up my chakra and not expect to hear from me? Think better about that"_, I could hear his disgusting laugh vibrating through my mind. It was so husk it made me sick.

"Trust me, if I had the choice, I would spit on your chakra and feed it to the dogs" I sneered, "Besides, the damage to my body is to severe now. I can't even use my own!"

"_Good, I hope it gives you hell for the next few days then. Don't you find it ironic that a ninja with the 'angelic' power to wield light has the most vicious demon inside of her that she mooches her chakra off of?"_

I smirked, "We both know I would be plenty powerful without you. With how much power was put in me other than yours, I'd be just fine and we both know it. I am my own person, you hear me, asshole!"

"_Fine, maybe you would. Apparently I hit a nerve, but don't act like I do nothing for you. Have the decency to treat me with respect once and a while. Me being stuck here inside you is just as much of a punishment to me as it is to you, if not more."_

"Just let me go already!"

He was quite for a second before he spoke, his voice coming out more serious than vicious and taunting this time. "_I know you sense it to Rosa. There is a chakra in this room as strong as mine. If I doubted my own skills, I would say almost equal, but I doubt it._

"_In that case, you need to be extra careful. You don't want me and another demon coming into contact on a battlefield. Both of our increased chakra touch in a fight could easily turn him and I onto each other with full power, no matter if it will kill you and his host or not. And if you and the person hosting him ever come down to a fight and we don't have the proper restraint, we could easily get out or cause him and your fight to be rather… Interesting. Just remember that."_

Then, it was my turn to be hesitant, startled by this knowledge. I didn't think there would be any others like me. Composing myself, I chuckled softly. "I'll remember that, now let me leave."

"_As you wish, Rosa." _He said it in a vicious tone. The one that says 'I'll see you soon' and 'I'll kill you if I get the chance' at the same time. I knew one thing, and that was that I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

"Now for team seven", Iruka sensei went on, him and the rest of the class oblivious to my mental absence.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, I felt someone was staring at me over my shoulder. I looked to see Sasuke studying me with complete curiosity. I noticed him staring particularly hard at my hands, still firmly gripping my desk to the point it was starting to splinter. I quickly retracted them, but he still watched me, as if he knew something was up. I just looked to the front of the classroom stiffly to where Iruka sensei was still talking.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura", At that, Naruto was fist pumping the air and Sakura was laying helplessly on her desk, "Uchiha Sasuke", Then the roles were switched between Sakura and Naruto as Sasuke looked less than interested, still glancing in my direction, "And Enora Rosa."

Everyone stared at me at that news. For one, we were the only team of four, and secondly, I was new. No one had ever heard of me before, nor have I even spoken to anyone yet. They must be dying to get their hands on information on me.

"Wait a minute!" Ino yelled out as she stood up from her chair,"How come they get a team of four? That's not fair to the rest of the class! Besides, wouldn't I be better suited for that group? I mean, Sasuke and I would be such a good team", she said flirtatiously, staring at Sasuke. He didn't even care to turn towards her. I was almost embarrassed for her.

"It actually is fair, Ino, and I won't be having you question my judgment", Iruka said sternly. I guess he found this fight over Sasuke as ridiculous as I did.

"But-", she tried to continue her stupid argument.

"Sit down, girl, before I have to come up there and help you. And trust me, you do not want that", I said calmly, but firmly, not even turning my head towards her. After just talking with my demon and getting caught by Sasuke, I was already on edge. My nerves were ready to break and I needed to breathe. She picked the wrong moment to bring me up as the topic of the class.

She stood there stunned for a moment, watching me, before sitting back down, eyes still glued to the back of my head with slight fear. Everyone else stared too, even Iruka, but I couldn't have cared less. I'd rather them fear me than disrespect me that way.

_So much for making friends._

They continued ringing the names out to the class and the kids started going back to normal, but all had a wary eye on me. I could almost feel them poking at the back of my skull.

My guess was Naruto was the first to recover from my moment of anger. "Iruka sensei! Why is a top-student like me in a group with Sasuke?!" _Man he was cocky about himself._

Iruka looked at him slightly annoyed, "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. Naruto, you had the worst scores. This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

"Don't pull me back, blockhead", Sasuke said plainly. _Two extremely cocky guy were with me. Great._

"What did you say?!" Naruto exclaimed.

They went back and forth for a while after that, but I just blocked them out, waiting for them to all leave. Once class was dismissed I sat there for a minute. Iruka was packing up and didn't really notice I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

When he finally noticed my presence was still there, he looked at me curiously. "Is something the matter, Rosa?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to apologies. I know I'm an imposition on you and your entire plan of organizing the students. Plus, I've made a few students feel unfair about the situation and I kind of… Snapped at Ino", I looked down from iruka's face to the floor, "If I knew I would have been this much trouble, I would have argued with Kakashi farther about joining."

Iruka just smiled, surprised by my burst of apologies, "Rosa, how could any of this possibly be your fault? Ino was just jealous of you being able to be in the same group as Sasuke, and frankly, I'm happy you stood up for yourself like that. You have the right to be a ninja as much as anyone else. Sure, we had to make some last minute changes to put you here, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. We're trained ninja, and any ninja to deprive a child the chance to be one as well doesn't deserve to where the Leaf Village headband."

I looked at him, pleasantly surprised by his loyalty, "Kakashi told me you would be a great teacher. I only wish I had the chance to be here longer."

He laughed, "You did pass the exams that we issued. There was no reason to send you to the academy.

"Well, you should go on and explore the village a little. I heard you hadn't had much of a opportunity to see it yet. Plus, you need to go make friends with your teammates and the other genin. You haven't even had the chance to meet them before you got here."

I smiled sadly, "I'm not sure them or I want to. I'm different than them Iruka. I've matured quicker and know a lot more. My childhood is way passed over while theirs are just beginning. I don't really believe I belong in that social circle, if any", I looked at him happily, "By the way, thanks for saying Sasuke he had the best scores like I requested. I'm already seen as a rival to most. I wouldn't want the entire academy looking at me like I was a freak."

He looked at me seriously, "You are not a freak, Rosa. You're just unique if anything", he started walking towards the door, "You'll soon learn that when joined with your team. I promise you that. You may stay in here if you want. I'd understand."

"Thank you, Iruka sensei." I was a little confused on what he meant by learning that from my team, but decided to let it go.

I looked down at my desk for a second before making a simple hand sign that made my journal appear in front of me. If I was going to sit here till my team and sensei got here, I might as well catch up on my writing.


	3. Chapter Three: Kakashi's Impossible Test

**Chapter 3: Kakashi And His Impossible Test**

"He's late", Naruto grumbled, pacing around, looking out the door impatiently.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura nagged. It barely mattered what Naruto did, everything annoyed her. She didn't even give him a chance.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher's the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!" Naruto countered. Apparently 'believe it' was his catchphrase. Sakura's was an annoyed 'Naruto' and Sasuke's was silence. It was an interesting group. "The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka sensei is even gone to."

Naruto and Sakura just went back and forth, Sasuke even chipping in a bit, while I stayed silent, watching. I hadn't moved from my spot from when I first walked into the classroom to get assigned a group. I just wrote away in my journal for a couple hours, writing poetry and short stories.

I kept catching Sasuke stare at me from time to time, thinking I couldn't notice. He had seemed very interested in what I was doing and how I hadn't really spoken to them yet. I wanted to, and I kept giving the team friendly smiles, but I was too scared to start a conversation. I didn't even know how to begin one.

As Naruto was putting an eraser at the top of the door to arrange a prank for our sensei while Sakura nagged him, my pencil broke in half. I had hatched an idea to start a conversation, or at least how to impress them.

I looked down at the two pieces of my pencil, the split ends of them sharp. "You know, pranks like that aren't really worth doing" I said as I picked up the sharper half of my pencil, "What's the point? It doesn't prove anything, or", I stopped for a moment, throwing the pencil at the door, making a hole through to where the pencil stuck to it, "Make you look any better", winking at the team cheerfully, just showing I was joking around.

They all stared at me, completely dumbfounded for a moment at my actions. I had been a little too enthusiastic and probably showed off a little more than I should have, but it worked up a conversation.

"Wow, cool! How did you do that? You almost made it go through the other side, and that was just a broken pencil!" He looked back and forth between me and the door, acting like it was the coolest thing.

I laughed a little, "It's not really that hard actually, just angle it right, put enough force, and make sure it's even and it should stick. You don't even have to put chakra in it. It's kind of like skipping a stone. I learnt that a couple years ago." Finally, I made an impression and was happy to see the reaction of it.

Naruto grabbed on to every word I said before grabbing the other half of the pencil and trying (and failing) to make it stick through the door. Sakura just stared at me with astonishment mixed with envy. "Wow, Rosa, you must have to put a lot of force into that to make it go through the door; especially when you're not combining it with chakra." I could tell that she was actually made I had done well, but took the complement anyways.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, but I'm sure you could easily do it to with enough effort. You just need to build up strength in your muscles. Anyone can do it and a lot already can, you just need to try for it." She lit up a little at my words, liking that I believed in her.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just glared at me coldly, as if I through the pencil at him. His dominance meant so much to him that he couldn't stand being stood up by a girl. _Was he really that irritated that I could be better than him?_

I was quickly getting fed up with him and his attitude, but before I could do something about it, our new sensei began to walk through the door. Naruto was giddy as our sensei came through the door and got hit by the eraser. I was focused on our sensei. Kakashi.

_So that's why he wanted me to join so badly, _I thought, _He knew he would be the one to train me. _I smiled to myself and him, happy to know such a strong shonobi would be teaching me, even if he just looked like a perverted slacker.

"hmm, how can I put this" ,Kakashi mused, "My first impression of this group… You're a bunch of idiots." The rest of team looked bummed.

"alright, why don't you introduce yourself, one at a time", Kakashi said in a bored tone. We were sitting outside on the stairs, watching our sensei observantly.  
"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura said in a very high, sweet voice. It was a dumb question. Just describe who you were, not that hard.

"Tell me the things you like; things you hate; dreams for the future; hobbies. Things like that" Kakashi explained patiently.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work", Naruto said in one swift breathe.

_They really didn't have good questions_, I thought, dryly annoyed, _maybe I'm just not used to other kids yet._

"Me?" Kakashi stalled. I didn't know why he was making himself look so common to my teammates and I, but we both knew he was better than what he wanted us to believe. "I'm Kakashi Hataka. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… Haven't really thought about that. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

I smiled and softly laughed at how he unhelpfully answered the questions. I knew his approach as a smartass and kind of liked the way me and Kakashi knew each other and the others had no clue about the truth in either one of us. We both knew he was not the incompetent teacher that he was leading himself off to be and was really one of the strongest and wisest shonobi the Village as he well knew I was more than a graduating academy student. It was like an inside joke between him and I. One I was pleased to play against my teammates.

Naruto went first, going on about ramen for a good minute before ending with the dream of being Hokoge. I thought it was a good dream, and really liked his attitude about it.

_Determination at such a young age could make quite a ninja out of him_, I mused.

Sakura went next who sat there staring at Sasuke making it very clear that she liked him with each answer she gave, all including a flirtatious look at Sasuke, and then said Naruto was the one who she hated. Ironic, since I was starting to hate her. Girls like that needed to grow up before that attitude bit the in the ass.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly like anything", Sasuke started off, being as dark as ever, crushing Sakura a little even, "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." _Gee, he seemed cheerful_.

My first impression of Sasuke was an idiotic psychopath. He was fake from what I could tell, holding on to the past best left forgotten. I wanted to see him put his words into action, knowing he wouldn't have it in him to own up to what he was saying. He needed to let go, make his fallen family proud, not ad someone to the afterlife. I shook my head, knowing the life of an avenger like him will only end in despair. _What an idiot. He made Naruto look like a genius._

Kakashi cleared his throat, getting the teams attentions again, "Now, let's go to you, the one in the white." He was using the same bored tone, as if he had somewhere better to go.

I smiled at him. "My name is Rosa Enora. I like training, working hard, giving my all, and proving myself. I like people who are true to themselves. I hate fake people and idiots who have no true ambitions and hope things fall in their laps, "I pointedly said this while shooting a sidewise glance at Sasuke and Sakura, who just glared back at me. "My hobbies mostly include training and writing of any sort. And my dream is", I paused, never really thinking about, but found my answers as I leaned back and looked up at the sky, "To be more than what I'm meant to be."

Now it was my turn to be stared at by the group. They must have a thousand questions about my dream. I looked them straight in the eyes and gave them all a light smile. If I meant it to be straight forward, it would've been.

Kakashi looked at me with a certain understanding in his eyes. A look that I doubted would be shared by many others.

After that, Kakashi told us all about how we could be sent back to the academy if we didn't pass his exam. They were all tense because from the shocking news, but I would be lying if I said I was worried. I knew there was a game being played, as there always was. We were dismissed with low chances of surviving the next day and a warning not to eat tomorrow. Kakashi was up to something, and we both knew it.

The next morning, I was off to the training ring we were instructed to go to before the sun even came out from behind the mountains. I wasn't that tired, considering I got up pretty early to begin with, so I was used to it. I came there carrying a half eaten apple in my hand, nibbling it away. Even though he told us not to, I found myself contemplating how early he was actually going to be there and figured it would do no harm to eat a small, healthy snack before working with him.

Naruto flipped out at the site of me eating when they hadn't. "That's not fair! You can't just eat in front of us! We're all hungry right now!"

I just looked at him slyly, "You could've eaten, it wasn't like he was holding us not to. I just chose not to obey his wishes. You chose to. I just didn't really care about his warning."

Sakura and him were both annoyed with that and I chuckled softly at their reactions and irritated expressions. I sat on the ground, getting comfortable.

"uh, What are you doing?", Sakura said with a new expression of confusion.

I tilted my head back at the slowly brightening sky, "Trust me, we're gonna be here for quite a while; might as well relax until he gets here."

As I expected, Kakashi Sensei took his sweet time getting there while we sat around waiting. I laid down on my back, watching the sky role past us and the sun glide up. It was hours before Kakashi actually showed up.

When he finally did, Naruto and Sakura gave him a little hell, making me smile warmly at the scene before me. _Was this what it was like to be a kid? Never really worrying, never weighing options of a fight? _I had never had such an experience. As far back as I could remember, I was fighting for my life, always aware I might not make it to tomorrow.

I looked over at Sasuke then. He looked a little like me, not in appearance, but in knowledge and maturity. He still had a ways to go to grow up, but he did have similarities to my own. _Must be hard for him_, I thought to myself sadly. No one should ever go through what I had, and no one should ever lose their childhood.

The concept of the test was pretty simple. He wanted us to somehow get one of the three bells from him, which wouldn't be that hard if we tried together. Even though who ever didn't get one would be sent back to the academy, we could still do it. But we really didn't think of each other as teammates. We were more like rivals, each seeing the other as a threat. I knew that would have been a problem.

We all ran off to hiding spots while Naruto attempted to face him fairly in a match, head on. He didn't really understand how strong Kakashi was, and was a little too cocky for his own good so I didn't completely blame him for the stupidity of his actions. It's easy to underestimate someone when your head full of air.

I thought Kakashi saw that to, regarding Naruto as sweetly as he ever would in a match. If it was any other opponent, with less impressive guts, Kakashi would have pulverized them for their disrespect.

I hid in the tree above them, knowing it would at least give me upper ground, plus I had a great view of Kakashi Sensei kicking Naruto's ass. Kakashi was simply toying with Naruto, reading while He was being attacked, causing Naruto to get infuriated with his lack of strength against the shonobi.

Kakashi found this amusing, and decided to have a little fun. He started making deadly looking hand signs without the necessary chakra balance to make it work. The others, of course, had no knowledge of the. Without the right chakra balance it was just a strong poke to Naruto's rear end. It was a hilarious in my opinion; the look on Naruto's face was priceless.

I could tell that Naruto, like the others, were all very hungry. No one was prepared for a fight like this, but it was Kakashi's way of teaching us not to trust other Shinobi's so blindly. Naruto, however, was still able to do an impressive multi shadow clone jutsu without having that much energy. He was even able to grab hold of Kakashi, but he was still outsmarted in the very end by Kakashi's replacement jutsu.

Naruto also fell for a trap laid out by Kakashi, going for a dropped bell as a fish would for food. Of course it was dropped on purpose, the bait being too obvious, and ended up with Naruto tied to the tree I hid in.

When Kakashi let himself get open to us as he lectured Naruto, looking to good to be true, Sasuke took this time to try and take him out, but to no prevail. Kakashi had again used the replacement jutsu, popping up behind me in the tree. _I guess he knew my hiding place._

"Hey Rosa", He said calmly, before I attempted to knock him in the jaw. He dodge it swiftly, like I expected.

Before he could return the blow, I disappeared with the wind, leaving rose petals in my wake. "Come find me", I said lightly, winking at him before I left so quickly, even he wasn't able to see me go. I knew he'd follow me and fight me when he found me. We would battle to see how long my technique would last against his. The next time we would see each other, would be to see if I was strong enough to be Kakashi Sensei's student.


	4. Chapter Four: Pass Or Fail

**Chapter 4: Pass Or Fail**

I was running through the woods, looking for my squad. I hadn't really got to know them yet, but if we wanted to get even one bell from our sensei, I knew it would've had to be together. I already knew each one of them had a plan all by themselves and weren't looking for me or one another, so it would be hard to get them to work together. They would just end up in a fight about who would be left out of the four team mates.

I'm guessing Kakashi knew this to and planned on taking us out one by one. Naruto was already pretty much out of the game, being tied to a try hopelessly like a dead deer, so that left Sasuke, Sakura, and myself. I wondered if he'd gone after the others yet, leaving me for last.

Just as I was thinking about when he would come for me, I came across a clearing in the woods and stopped. It was a nice area for sparing off with comrades, craters in the earth and kunai marks in the trees showed signs of fights from the past. I stood there for a good three minutes and there he was, popping up out of thin air. Kakashi sensei stood before me holding his Icha Icha Paradise book limply, staring at me.

"Good, you found me", I said, pleased that I could go up against him, "I don't think you should read that book. I'm plenty enough as an opponent."

"I'm not so sure", he said, ironically, as he put his book away, "Recently, with being found so injured and beaten up, you've damaged your chakra flow quite a bit.I understand from you doctors and the Hokage himself, you can't use your chakra from the next week or so, until your chakra points reopen."

"I know that already, Kakashi. Believe it or not, this is my own health we're talking about and I am fully aware of the condition it is in", I rolled my eyes at him, annoyed that he knew I was so weak right now, "It's not all chakra either. If that was the case, I'd still be in the hospital right now, not even able to move. I just can't use any jutsu's. I'm quite capable to throw a couple punches without using my chakra." I smirked at him.

"Better put your money where your mouth is, Rosa", He got in the fighting position, ready to talk anything I threw at him. I took out my weapon, a double edged, long kunai knife. The handle was in the middle so if Kakashi came up behind me I wouldn't be totally blind sighted. "That's your weapon?" He chuckled lightly, "Good choice."

I charged at him, making sure he was prepared for frontal attacks. I swung my kunai at him and he blocked it, as I suspected. I went again for his other side, then to his legs. He jumped up at my attack to his legs, falling back down fast as I struck for his head, and missed. He hit the ground, bent into a ball, leaving his back exposed. I drove my blade downward, aiming for his spine. He rolled to the side, landing on the palm of his hand, rotating around, and flipping farther away from me.

"Your good, Rosa, but not that good."

He appeared behind me. Little did he know, I planned on him doing just that. I reared my kunai back, going for his kidney, knowing his next move was to grab me from the left as I struck for the right, but I was already prepared for that. As he went for my left, I kicked him off balance with a swift, backward sweep. He caught himself but lost his opening.

He reached for the right side of my neck. I wasn't expecting that and couldn't recover. He grabbed my neck and but his thumb on the point where my spine meets my skull. That's a very important chakra point, controlling the way my chakra moved and the way I functioned. He knew if he put enough pressure there, I would either be paralyzed or passed out and this would be over.

"You should have had your guard up", He began, believing that he had me beat, "Never let your opponents get behind you is the number one rule as a shonobi."

I smirked at him from the side, "I know."

Just then I deliberately stepped on a clear wire under my foot, sending a series of needles at him, forcing him to let go of my neck. I got down as he hopped out of range from the needles into my second wire, which sent a huge tree log at him. He was in mid air so he had nowhere to go, but down. He kicked of the tree as it got to him, pushing himself downward, like I hoped he would. As he sped to earth, I went up towards him, knife in hand. When we collided, he grabbed my other hand without the kunai before I could attack him. He sent me flying up above him into the air, while he sped down till he hit the ground.

Air attacks were usually my specialty, but without chakra, it was a useless and vulnerable state for me to be in. Kakashi took advantage of this by coming up behind me, mid air, and cut at my arm with a kunai. He cut it clean off with his knife and I watched as my limb fell from me, toward the ground limply.

I just sat there watching it, hearing my heartbeat into my ears. My body was fooled into believe Kakashi's wicked trick, but my mind since the genjutsu.

"Nice try, Kakashi!" I yelled, "But I am not that gullible!"

I released the genjutsu with a simple hand sign and turned around, facing my knife to his gut. I lashed at him, but he just grabbed my weapon, refusing my use of it. I tried pulling it away and threw my legs at him, but when I did this, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It hurt horribly, making me go ridged as the bone crushing agony went through my heart and lungs. I clutched my chest, but Kakashi didn't see my pain as he grabbed the knife from me, pushing me to the ground as he got back behind me.

I guess he was expecting me to block him again, and when he realized something was wrong it was too late. We were both hurtling towards the ground while I faced the earth and he was behind me. He then grabbed my shoulders and put himself under me to take the blow. He hit the ground fairly hard on his feet grabbing me before I hit. He stood me up on the ground and held me by the shoulders to keep me up right.

"Sorry, Kakashi Sensei. I should have handled that better", I said still holding my chest. "I put a little chakra into that release and I guess I'm paying for it." I chuckled weakly at my own stupidity and recklessness. I should have known better than to tamper with chakra in my state.

"It's fine. Are you okay, though?" His hand rested on my shoulder gently, like he thought I'd fall at any moment.

"Yeah I'll be okay; I just need to rest probably. Anyways, I guess you defeated me. If you were an enemy ninja I'd be dead right now. I guess I failed, huh?" I laughed lightly, wincing as the pain in my chest reverberated as I did so. "But there's a twist to this test of yours, isn't there?"

I could tell he had smiled under his masked face. "You're sharp, Rosa. Is it that obvious or have you already analyzed my personality to match my teaching skills over the last few weeks?"

"A little bit of both. Plus, you seem too nice of a guy to make us repeat at the academy. I can tell you like this group." I grinned up at him, knowing I had it all figured out.

"I have to go to the others, see how they take to this challenge. Go back to where we met and rest for a while, alright? Be smarter with your chakra next time."

"Got it", But he was already gone. The others probably had a hard time, but I knew deep down Kakashi would never make us go back to the academy. He was too kind, and I knew we challenged him. He liked that he had to keep his guard up.

I laughed as I turned to walk back to the training area, silently vowing that the next time we spared off, I wouldn't go easy on him.

When I finally arrived at the training area everyone else was already there. Naruto was tied to a standing log and Sasuke and Sakura were to either side of him. They all turned when they saw me coming.

"Nice of you to join us, Rosa. Next time, get here faster", Kakashi barked. I saw genuine agitation on his face which surprised me, by was still grateful for his slight snap. He knew I was in pain and didn't want the others to know. I had a feeling he didn't mean any harm to me and was just trying to hide my weakness from the others to.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei", I Said sheepishly, trying not to touch my chest or show I was in hurting. I stood straight up, poised and graceful, and glided over to the squad.

When I sat beside my teammates, near Sasuke, I heard the chorus of their stomachs growling. It was pretty funny to me, like a musical from our empty mid sections. I was even joining in, pretty much losing any energy I had gained from my apple this morning to that fight with Kakashi.

"Uh oh. Stomachs are growling, huh? That's too bad" Kakashi spoke nonchalantly, "By the way, about this exercise, well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the Academy."

The team was pleasantly surprised by that. Naruto hollered out as usual, Sakura dumbfounded but joined in with Naruto's hoping (or wiggling in his case, since he was tied to that log), and Sasuke giving his signature 'I barely care' smirks. I chuckled lightly, beginning to like this team.

We were all so relieved; I could almost feel the wave of it take to my body, taking me off my feet to slouch on the ground. _At last, I got somewhere._

"So that means all three? That means all three of us…?" Naruto asked hopefully, throwing his feet around excitedly.

"Yes", Kakashi paused, getting a little more serious, "All three of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently!"

Each one of us stopped dead in our tracks. No one moved or made a sound. For a minute there, none of us even breathed. It was suffocating really, how the silence sliced through the air so hard it could have cut glass. I even felt a chill go up my back. Any relaxation that entered my muscles that moment before became ridged with fear and disbelief.

_Could he be serious? Would he really do that to us?_

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninjas! You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the academy" Naruto quivered out, terrified and confused. "You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!" Naruto's confusion quickly turned to anger at the news. He was in a fit of child-like rage. If I hadn't been so agitated myself, I would have chuckled at his innocent proceedings.

"Because you don't think like ninjas, you think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi didn't even show emotion in his words. He made it sound like a fact and I could sense the others' blood boiling. Something **had **to be going on.

Sasuke, however, was set on proving he deserved the position of a genin by running at Kakashi head on with a kunai in hand. That was about the most childish thing he'd done so far, considering he was just acting out as kids do by throwing a tantrum, doing anything they could to get there way without even thinking about their actions. Either way, Kakashi easily stopped him before Sasuke even laid a finger on him. He ended up flat on the ground, his face in the dir held there by Kakashi's foot.

"You think it's all about you", Kakashi said simply as Sasuke grunted, irritated at being helpless under the hands of his sensei.

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura screamed, making a big commotion over a simple training session. This seemed to be the usual with her by that point. She didn't move from her place though, probably realizing quickly that she would never be any match compared to Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, Naruto, and I who all still stood by the logs. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's just a game, huh?" He paused, looking down at Sasuke. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean", Sakura trailed off softly, thinking about his question and what answer he could possibly want out of it.

"I mean you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

"what is about?" Naruto asked, clueless on what the answer was. I watched as my teammates struggled for the answers, but my mind was wired, already calculating the most probable answer. It was so obvious it astounded me that it had taken me that long to find it.

"Yes, that's what determines if you pass or fail."

"But that's- I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning.." Sakura said quietly, still not getting it.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, irritated by our stupidity. "Use your head. Three people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

Naruto howled in frustration being just as clueless as Sakura. "How are we supposed to know why you picked three people? We didn't make the rules!"

"It's so basic." He gave us a short moment, studying each out our faces with one quick glance. "Teamwork!" Kakashi lectured on about it being too late, about if we had stuck together we might have gotten a bell, and that he purposely put us against each other, trying to how far we would go as a team.

_Of course it was teamwork. The combination of power, the way they arranged the groups. It's is all so simple but I hadn't thought of it till moments ago. How careless! It all __**always **__comes back to teamwork! _

I had never had to deal with such things, for always being on my own. I never had to use teammates before, so it wasn't my first choice then.

He was giving examples about how each one of us didn't have what it took. Then he came to me. "Rosa, you made it a first priority to get me in a good fighting zone so you could take me on by yourself. You thought of your team second, thinking that they wouldn't go for it. Putting yourself before the team ends in defeat for all."

Shocked a little, I held my head down low, feeling almost ashamed. I did feel like there was something extra to his game, and had thought about going after them, but didn't think they would join to my idea. I should have caught on quicker. I hated the fact that I had been weak and looked so bad in front of my sensei. I had come there thinking I'd show more promise, so I was of course irritated at my short comings as a ninja.

He went on in detail about how we'd have to make horrid decisions someday with our teammates and needed to be able to handle that. He even showed a cruel demonstration, asking Sakura to kill Naruto or Sasuke would die. It scared all of us as we realized how viciously serious the shonobi world was.

He turned away, going toward a massive stone at the side of the training grounds. "Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it? They all ninja remembered as heroes in our village."

Naruto liked that and started hoping around again, wanting his name on the beautiful rock. He didn't understand yet, always the last to see the meaning of the moment. Leave it to him to not feel the cold air that had surrounded us as the stone was brought to our focus.

"They are a special kind of hero." Kakashi said quietly. His head shifted downward in respect, his body stiff.

"What are they? Huh? Huh?" Naruto was so excited he didn't here that sadness in Kakashi's voice. He hadn't noticed how his bored charm had become soft in remembrance.

Kakashi turned slightly towards us. "They all K.I.A."

"That sounds really cool!" Naruto exclaimed, still excited by the mere mention of heroes.

I turned to him. "Naruto, you don't understand. Those were people killed in action. They had died fighting for our village. They're heroes because that sacrificed themselves for the people they loved", I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder lightly for a moment. I was sincere, not condescending, because I was sure it was a light subject for some of us here, like Kakashi. I felt for these people and their brave actions.

The excitement was gone, and we all got quite, feeling the sadness of the heroes passing. "This is a memorial stone. The names of some of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi's words cut deep. The vulnerable life of Shonobi's was a heartbreaking one. "Alright. I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. Eat up now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get and." Naruto cringed at his words as his stomach growled in disagreement. "It's you're punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Go it?"

We silently stared at him in nervous dread, my squad members finally understanding what a strong ninja he was. I think he took that as a sign of our agreement to his rules. He left shortly after that, giving us our food and heading out. Our meal was accompanied by Naruto's growling stomach, filling the air loudly.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal!" As he said this, his stomach started growling even louder. It seemed as if his body hadn't even believed him at the time. I felt bad for him, but didn't know how to help.

Sasuke stopped eating, looked at Naruto with steady, weighing eyes, and lifted the tray of food to Naruto's face. "Here."

"What? No Sasuke-kun, you can't do that! You heard what the sensei said!" Sakura went off, not wanting her crush to fail.

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry he'll be week and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission." He was right. It was a calculated outlook on our situation. Naruto would be almost useless without the needed energy to beat Kakashi.

I stood up and walked in front of Naruto. "You can have mine, Naruto", I smiled at him, trying to be friendly to the young shonobi. He showed promise to me, I wasn't even sure why.

"What about you?" Naruto asked, startled, like the rest of the team was. I guess I had been more silent then I should have been. That would change.

"I had that apple this morning. That alone gave me energy this morning while you all starved. You guys need it more than me and it would be selfish if I didn't help out when you struggled this morning while I was fine. It's only fair of me!"

"But, umm…", he began, "I can't reached it with my arms tied up like this!"

"oh, you're right… Sakura, come feed Naruto, please?" I knew Naruto would love being fed by his crush, so I tried letting him have his moment. Plus, a moment to irritate that girl would be worth it.

"What?! Why me? Why don't you feed him?" She pouted, angered by the idea of doing something so personal with a guy like Naruto.

_Good question,_ I thought to myself. "I'm going to keep guard, see if I can since his chakra in case he comes back. I need to focus hard to do so." It was a lie, I couldn't sense chakra in my state of health, nor was it that hard to do when I could, but I knew it was a good a reason as any.

"Fine", she grumbled taking my plate and chopsticks from me as I smiled politely. "This is one time only! That's it! I'll never do this again, is that clear?"

"Clear as a bell, Sakura-chan!" He flirtatiously said as Sakura just ignored him, putting the chopsticks to his mouth, completely irritated.

As soon as Naruto swallowed his first bite of food, Kakashi appeared out of thin air. "You!" He exclaimed darkly, his voice rumbling like thunder. "You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for your punishment." He made a variety of hand signs, making clouds full of lightning appear in the sky while I got in the fighting stance. Whatever he was planning to do, I knew we would need to brace ourselves for it. "Any last words?"

"You said that there were three of us! That's why Sakura and…" Naruto trailed off his sentence, losing his nerve against his sensei too quickly.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together", Sasuke began, Completing Naruto's thoughts.

I smirked at Kakashi. "You wanted teamwork; well you got it, Kakashi."

Sakura regain composure after hearing Sasuke speak. "Yeah that's right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!"

Naruto looked around, happily surprised. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Believe it, that's right!" His words weren't really useful, but Kakashi got the picture.

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse?" He looked at us viciously, a stare that could scare death if it had a face. Just as I began to think we would be done for, he let out a chuckle, "You pass."

I sat still just as the others had, listening to him speak about how we showed the teamwork he wanted. Naruto even started tearing up. I just stared at him, while the others smiled and got up to follow him.

Kakashi looked at me expectantly as I still stood with a blank expression across my face. Never in my life had I had this many people think of being one with each other and wanting to be a team. I had never experienced anything like that. I was confused and warmed at the same time by these actions. Finally, I slowly stepped toward Kakashi.

I was just so happy I had been put into a team with so much promise. It made me laugh happily as I followed Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, silently thanking the spirits above for the gift of these friends bestowed upon me.

We all walked away blissfully, leaving a starving Naruto behind, still tied to the log squirming about.


	5. Chapter Five: A Real Mission

_**Chapter 5: A Real Mission**_

"Rosa, I'm in point B, seven meters above the target." I said quietly, not wanting the target to hear me, listening to the static in my ear piece.

"Sasuke, I'm in point C", Sasuke said through the radio earpiece.

"Sakura, I'm in point D", Sakura said.

After a short pause, "Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it!" I smiled at the knuckle head's response.

"Go slow Naruto. Okay, squad seven-", Kakashi paused mid order, "The target had moved! Follow it!"

"Got it!" I confirmed, staying firmly on the target tail, unnoticed by it. It stopped in the bushes while Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I all stayed a distance away, covered by the trees. I stayed ahead in the higher limbs while the others were lower.

"Over there", Naruto whispered, as if we hadn't already known that specific detail.

We ran closer towards it, doing just as we planned. I would take the high approach, while they took to the ground. It was tense knowing we couldn't quiet catch him as he stood in our reach.

"What's your distance from the target", I heard through my ear piece, knowing it was Kakashi's rough voice.

"Five meters. I'm ready, just give the signal." Naruto replied, itching to get his hands on the target and show what he was made of. That was Naruto for you, always trying to prove something.

I chuckled silently. "I'm Six meters from above, standing by for your orders."

"I'm ready too", Sasuke's voice was calm through the transmitter.

"So am I", Sakura put in, on board to my left.

"Okay", Kakashi paused, waiting for the right time, "Now!"

We were off! We sped towards the target, cornering him. I knew if he ran a little further, we'd be in the clear, but Naruto had to catch him for himself.

"I got him!" Naruto yelled, holding the cat in his arms. It took the cat two seconds to start scratching the shit out of him, Naruto yelling in pain.

I picked up my net right in front of us, holding it in my right hand and gesturing to my simple minded teammate. "Uh, Naruto, You could have let it move to more feet to the trap like we had planned."

Sasuke confirmed our capture to Kakashi when Naruto started getting the hang of the animal, holding him a distance away as it still attempted to rip him to sheds and almost succeeding.

"Can't we get a better mission than this? I hate cats!" Naruto screamed into the ear piece. It was going to be fun to watch him carry the little guy back to the Hokage's office.

Back at the hokage's office where you receive missions, we watched as the poor cat we caught getting strangled by its owner. She was hugging him so hard I thought his spine was going to crack.

Naruto just laughed at his misfortune. "Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!"

I felt bad for the poor thing, "I feel like we just put it back in hell instead of a home. How is that thing even alive?"

"No wonder he ran away", Sakura mused.

We returned to the attention of the Hokage, waiting for his orders. "Now then, for squads seven's next mission we have several available tasks." He paused, taking his time to read them off. "Among them we have babysitting the chief councilors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes in-"

"No!" Naruto cut him off with a high pitched wine, "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!"

Even though we all agreed with Naruto, he should know better to talk over the Hokage and to go about it so rudely, but I think we all should show some manners. I couldn't resist myself. "Naruto, you got beat up by a cat today. You are a little kid." I laughed at the way he glared at me.

"Am not! Be on my side, will ya?" He screamed, resembling a tantrum from a child, raising his fits in the air.

"Only when you grow up", I sang, "Don't make me repeat our training session last week." Naruto visibly flinched at my words as I brought back the memory of me kicking his as some bad he was out cold for the rest of the day. It was especially funny since I couldn't use my chakra.

"How dare you! You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!" Iruka Sensei went off on Naruto, acting like an angry father. It made me laugh at the way he secretly cared for Naruto so much you could even see it in his eyes when he yelled at him.

Sadly, Naruto was a reluctant kid. "Are you serious? Babysitting is not a mission, it's just a stupid-" Naruto was interrupted my Kakashi's fist into his head, shutting Naruto up with a yelp of pain.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked tiresomely. He was getting very annoyed by him and his noise. He's been dealing with him for two weeks now, and I was beginning to wonder how long Kakashi would last against him. He was a great ninja, but not so much with children like Naruto.

"Naruto!" The Hokage barked, sending Naruto in a series of shouts in pain about his head. "It seems that you do not understand the tasks that you have been given. Listen, many different kinds of request come into our village every day, to babysitting to assignations. These requests are carefully recorded and analyzed then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability, Hokage at the top, Jounin, chunin-"

The Hokage kept talking to Naruto, explaining the importance to him of their ranking, but I trailed off. I couldn't hear them anymore. I could only here the demons' voice, loud and clear in my ears. Seconds later, I was swarmed by darkness once again.

"_Rosa, it has been so long. Tell me, have you missed me? These chat are just so fun for me." _He let out his signature, disgusting laugh, knowing how much I hated it.

"It hasn't been long enough, you bastard! Of course I don't miss you! If I could rip you from my mind I would!" I spat out to him venomously, hoping no one noticed I was not with them anymore.

"_Ouch, that hurts. Oh well, I could care less what your feelings are towards me. Though I must say it is rather irritating that you hold my power and still believe I am worth nothing to you. This is my way of getting back at you."_

I was filled with anger. "What do you want?! Just send me back already! I hate you!"

_ "I wanted to warn you. That chakra, the one that matches my strength, has been close to you for the last two weeks. You haven't noticed, so I thought I should tell you. This is our lives at stake here."_

"One, our lives aren't at stake, it's just a chakra, and two, if it was near I would have noticed." I was fuming, hating how he made me feel so childish.

_"You Idiot, your chakra has been out of use and mine has been used up from healing your damn wounds. That's why I'm just talking to you about it, finally getting my chakra back. It is also why you hadn't noticed, careless fool._

_ "Anyways, the chakra is close to you and has been for the last two weeks, ever since you joined squad seven. What does that tell you?"_

I finally caught on to his meaning, losing my rage. "The jinchiriki is on my squad."

_"Yes and you could be in danger because of it. You must be careful. Both of our lives are at risk._"

"Who is it then? You've failed to mention that." I felt so weak, not noticing something like that, plus he had to point it out to me for my lack of chakra and I hadn't even known. I knew I would probably start to since it now, but still felt the need to ask him.

He chuckled softly, well, as softly as he could. "He's the one who has spirit and a pure heart. In some ways, he reminds me of an earlier generation of you."

My eyes grew wide and I lost my breath. It all made since now. I was so startled I didn't notice the darkness fading and the office coming back. I didn't notice Naruto being noisy and that some order of business had just happened around me while I sat there, still and quiet.

I finally snapped out of it, when I heard the door open and moved to see who it was.

"What the-? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" The man at the door took another long swig of his sake, before shooting us another look, alcohol running down his chin. He was an old man, probably in his late fifties or sixties, with grey hair covered by a straw hat. He wore glasses on the bridge of his nose, a towel across his neck, and a rope tied across his forehead. His dull green-brown shirt and tan shorts hanging loosely over his body, a purple sash was being used as a belt for his shirt. He was just a simple commoner from the looks of it. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

I was confused about what was happening right then, but no one seemed to have notice that I was gone from the scene for a while. I was glad about that, but still needed to find out what I had missed.

Naruto laughed suddenly. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-", finally, it dawned on him that the old commoner was talking about him, and Naruto decided to unleash his anger once again. "I'll demolish you! Let me get my hands on him!"

Naruto never got the opportunity to actually hurt the man, considering Kakashi was holding him back while Naruto squirmed to get away and beat him to a pulp. "You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way."

It finally came to me that the man was our client for our next mission, and as the realization came to me, I began to hold my ground again and become steady in my actions, placing my usual smile back on my lips. I was ready for whatever task was ahead of us.

The man to another long gulp of sake from his bottle. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

_Oh good, another cheerful person._

"YEAH! Alright!" Naruto screamed out in joy to us as we crossed the village gates to the outside world. He was as energetic as ever, making me laugh light heartedly as the others quickly became annoyed with him.

"Geez Naruto, calm down. I swear, with how loud you are, you could probably wake a man from his grave", I breathed in humor and weariness. If only I could keep that kind of spirit.

My smile faltered slightly as I turned my head to the right. They blood was gone, but I could almost see the splatters across the grass from where I had laid before Kakashi rescued me. I stole a glance at him and saw him looking in that direction to. Our eyes met and I knew we were both thinking of that faithful day.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village", Naruto continued, unaware of my lost of interest, "I'm a traveler now, believe it!" He looked around at the terrain excitedly, even though it wasn't much different from inside the village.

"Hey, am I supposed to entrust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna stated unimpressed with Naruto's enthusiasm. He hadn't had much of a soft spot for the ignorant as I did.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, seeing how the insult impacted Naruto. "He's with me and I'm a Jounin so there's no need to worry." I could see Kakashi eyeing Naruto as his anger was fueled higher and his excitement decreased. We knew it would be annoying if Naruto and him didn't get along.

"Hey, never insult a ninja. It's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever!" His cockiness came back into place quickly at the sight of being put down. "Someday I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it!"

Tazuna took another swig from his seemingly endless bottle of sake, "Hokage are powerful and wise; you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly." He found Naruto to be so stupid, but he really wasn't in any position to talk, considering what a bum he looked like.

Naruto started to go on a rampage before I grabbed hold of his shoulder to stop him from his anger. He looked up at me, but my eyes and kind smile were fixed on our employer. "Sir, I know the customer is always right, but we are here to help you go safely back to you village. The least you could do is treat us with respect. While Naruto may be a mere child in your eyes, he's much stronger than you and will provide your safety." I stayed relaxed, even though I felt the burn of my chakra wanting to come free at my slight adrenaline rush. I was not about to let Naruto take crap from a common man.

His eyes held me steadily, as if to find signs of a joke or a meaning to my outburst. Finding nothing in my eyes, he simply scoffed quietly. "I couldn't care less about you or your teammate. I just want you assistance, not your thoughts and dreams. Do your job and be quiet."

I let Naruto's shoulder go and took a step back, smile still planted. "As you with." Inside I was burning with anger at his disrespect. I could even see Kakashi getting the slightest bit irritated himself.

Kakashi held Naruto back from attacking the man like he had in the office. "I told you, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him" He stated uninterested in his students actions. Even though his hand was firmly at the neckline of Naruto's jumpsuit, Kakashi's eyes gave me a sideways glance as I exhaled at the calm picture before me.

I hated people like Tazuna. No one had the right in this world to treat himself better than others. It wasn't right, not in my eyes. To me, no one was better than anyone else and we are equal. That is coming from a person who has possibly the strongest abilities on earth.

We were walking down the road heading to the land of waves. The air was crisp and dry. It hadn't rained in a few weeks from what I could tell, but it was still a beautiful evening. I was admiring the beautiful scenery around me when Kakashi came to me

Kakashi looked down at me sincerely. "You okay? Earlier in the office you seemed a bit _distracted_." He emphasized the last word almost comically.

"Ah, so you noticed that after all. I was almost hoping you didn't." I said in quiet tones, neither of us letting the other over hear our conversation. A small smirk came up on the side of my face at our attire.

He gave me a dull look, "I am a Jounin, you get that right?" He turn forward then, straightening up. "Anyway, was it another conversation with..?" He cut off, knowing there was no point in finishing the sentence.

"Yes, I was talking with Enenra. He just springs up on me at the most inopportune moments sometimes. I'm really sorry about that. He just wanted to tell me something."

"It's no big deal, I was just wondering if that was what it looked like."

I looked at him, perplexed. "Looked like what?"

"Well, you had this glaze in your eyes, like the light just left you body, but you still moved a little. You turned to the people that talked and acted strangely normal, but you didn't look like you were paying any attention."

A laughed lightly, "I never really knew what I looked like when I go under. I guess over time I've developed an auto pilot. Just do me a favor and when I do go under, make sure no one notices. I don't need any more baggage than I already have in that department."

He looked at me, studying me as I just smiled up at him. "Yeah, no problem. By the way, I've heard you finally made full recovery?"

I looked at him fiercely then, "Yeah, I have. I'm ready for anything that gets thrown at me. I'm a hundred percent in my strength from now on. _Don't _take me lightly anymore." I smirked up at him.

He chuckled lightly, looking at the fire in my eyes. "Good, I was hoping for that attitude of yours. I can't wait to watch you fight."

"Say, Mr. Tazuna.." Sakura began, snapping both Kakashi and I back to the team.

We had been ignoring them for a while, chatting with each other. Kakashi directed his attention to the others, but I drifted off, knowing the conversation would most likely hold knowledge I already knew of.

Kakashi was explaining something or another about ninjas and whatnot, when I began to become edgy. Something didn't feel right and was sending me vibes of danger. I looked at Kakashi who didn't seem to notice as he continued talking to the group. I knew it was because of my chakra that I could sense something so remote, but I found it frustrating that my superior was behind me in something so important. There were enemy ninjas close by, but whether or not they were here to attack I didn't know. Tensed up and rattled, I was quickly getting very annoyed with the lack of realization of the foes.

I was about to tune them out completely and focus at the new problem at hand when I noticed something odd. They were talking about the little to no chance of getting attacked today. When I looked at Tazuna his sweat dropped and he put his head down, staring blankly at the ground. He didn't seem to agree with our statement, which made me worried.

_If there were enemy ninja around, could they be connected to the man we're protecting?_

It made sense, and the evidence of that connection fell into place as we passed a puddle on the side of the road. It was a hot day and hadn't rained for weeks now. Even if someone spilt it, it would have dried up by the time of us passing it. I could also sense the chakra coming from it, so there was no question about it. There was definitely ninja after us and were camouflage only a foot away from us, and I highly doubted it was random.

I looked at Kakashi seriously, but he didn't even glance in my direction. For I moment, I was full of rage that he hadn't noticed, but then I caught on. I would have smirked at the knowledge I had gained if the ninja hadn't come out suddenly.

They were fast. In one swift and fluid move, the two rouge shonobi had wrapped a very sharply spiked chain, coming out of the metal armor on each of their right arms, around our sensei. They others were mortified and frightened I could tell, but I remained calm. In any battle, you need to keep your emotions in place. I had learnt that long ago.

They looked vicious with their black, untamed hair and long cloaks. They looked like team members or relatives. They wore the same clothes, same armor, had the same crazed look in their eyes as they looked at us like prey. It was bone chilling, but, sadly, I had seen a lot worst.

The wicked men pulled the chains tight, splitting Kakashi into pieces. I heard Sakura cry out in fear and Naruto in shock. I even found myself opening my eyes wide in horror at the scene laid out in front of us. I wasn't the time for fear, though. I knew I had to be focused.

They were behind Naruto in a flash. He was going to be their next target. It didn't look good for him as he stood frozen in place. Before I had the chance to stop them from their attack on Naruto, Sasuke had already made it there. He struck a small shrunken out and got the chain stuck in a nearby tree, then held it in place with a kunai. They couldn't move an inch with that keeping them in place.

Sasuke was above them in an instant, standing on the metal armor on their arms. He grabbed them by the metal and kicked them both promptly in the face. Everyone was stunned by that. He had been strong and working while we sat around.

_I'm tired of sitting_. I smiled viciously then, showing I meant business.

The chains finally gave away and broke, freeing them from the trap Sasuke placed. They recovered from the kick and I watched as one of the two ran after Naruto once again. They other went towards the bridge builder.

_So they are after him, _I mused silently. I felt somehow relieved that they were going for him, even though he was our client. It made me feel better to know that the ninja weren't after me and this mess wasn't my fault.

I ran towards the ninja that went after Naruto. He was fast, but I was much faster. In one valid move, I swept his feet out from under him, elbowed the soft spot on the back of his neck, and kicked him hard in his back. As gravity took over and he was going down, I put one foot between his shoulder blades and pulled his hair back. He reached the ground with a solid bang, pinned by my small figure, and claimed his defeat as he passed out from the blow with a low groan. I didn't even have to use a jutsu.

I looked up to see Kakashi holding the other one by his neck as the rouge ninja hung unconsciously. I smile as I watched Kakashi's bored expression look out at us all. I knew from the very begging he was planning on using the substitution jutsu. There was no way he would have missed that puddle by the road.

I looked to the others. Sakura was behind Sasuke who had been protecting her as well as the bridge master from the enemy, all seemed untouched. They relaxed the minute Kakashi popped up out of nowhere. Sakura was happy to see him, but Sasuke looked annoyed. I guessed he didn't like not being the center of attention. I chuckled in relief.

I looked down at Naruto. He was only a yard or two away from me, laying flat on his stomach on the ground. He looked to be in shock from the events that occurred and I began to relax, seeing that was the only problem. He only had a small wound on the back of his hand to show for the fight.

"Hey, Kakashi, where do we tie these assholes up? This guy is dead weight now." I yelled to Kakashi confidently, holding up the attacker with one hand above my head. He was so much taller than me that his legs still touched the earth. I was pleased seeing that I had helped and caught one of our attackers single handedly.

Kakashi chuckled lightly at my enthusiasm. "I'll tie them up, give me a second", while walking over to me, he turned to Naruto, "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

I saw the pain in Naruto's eyes as he watched Kakashi walk away. Even Sakura had attempted to help, but he hadn't done anything. I knew it was tearing at him from the mere look in his eyes.

He came over to me next, "Great job, Rosa. You even caught on to the puddle they were camouflaged in. If you hadn't been here, Naruto could have gotten seriously injured by these guys." I handed over the rouge ninja I was holding by the collar to my sensei as he tucked him under his arm roughly before walking towards Sasuke and Sakura to compliment them as well.

_Poor Naruto…_

After the attack, we found out the enemy were in fact after Tazuna, as I first suspected. He had been lying to us by agreeing to the mission being C-ranked, but when personal assassination is on the line it's cleared to be a B-ranked mission. It was always trouble when you lied to a ninja and was deeply frowned upon. It left Tazuna in a bad spot.

Naruto's wound was filled with poison, which dug up even more problems. Without getting the poison out, he was as good as dead. I could see the pain and irritation in his eyes. He hated the fact that **he** was the reason we were having problems. He was why we might not be able to continue are mission. He was the one who didn't do anything and that realization was killing him.

When Kakashi mentioned what a problem his arm was, Naruto lifted his kunai high and brought it down on the scratch on his arm. He released the poison along with his blood as it dripped off his hand heavily and onto the ground in plump drops.

We sat there in shock. No one ever likes pain, nor do most have the courage to cause it to their selves at the level he was at. He was showing courage and strength, things he wasn't showing a moment ago, and it was astounding to the rest of us.

"Why am I so different? Why am I always…" Naruto cried out in frustration.

"Naruto, stop that! What are you doing?!" Sakura squeaked out in startled fear.

"I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurt; training alone for hours, anything to get stronger, to reach my dream!" The blood dribbled down in faster, thicker streams. "I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me! I will never run away. I will **not **lose to Sasuke!"

"Naruto…" I whispered, more to myself than the people around me. He was showing such maturity and wisdom right then. It was something I hadn't seen before in him, and I liked it. He was growing. It was like watching your little brother finally become a man.

"Upon this wound, I make this pledge, believe it. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. A real ninja never gives up and neither do I! Don't you guys worry about me I'll be fine! Now let's go!" He shouted the end even louder, making a dramatic speech out of himself. He did have a good way of mind though.

He made a great scene, that is, until Kakashi told him if he lost anymore blood he'd die. That set Naruto off with a panic attack. He was yelling nervously and hopping around in his same corky way.

_Classic Naruto, _I thought as I shook my head with a smirk. He was one of a kind.

The mission at hand would be a difficult one, but I didn't worry about that. All I could think about is how excited Naruto will be in his first real battle.


End file.
